


The Depths

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Asphyxiation, Consensual Death, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Akaashi smiled weakly. “So it’s that time, huh?”Oikawa made a soft whine in the back of his throat. “I don’t want to,” he breathed.





	The Depths

Akaashi pressed his back to the rocks, blinked up at Oikawa. The creature loomed above him, black eyes staring at him, wide, unblinking, unreadable. But there was a sweet smile curling his lips as he trailed his fingers along Akaashi’s cheek, a clicking noise bubbling up in his throat, one of the many sounds Oikawa made. One that he didn’t quite recognize.

Akaashi sighed, pressed into the touch, and Oikawa’s smile flickered for a moment before he thumbed Akaashi’s cheek, leaned in closer. He smelled of seaweed and salt, of the ocean floor, and it was intoxicating, something Akaashi couldn’t get enough of. His arms rose, shadows flickering across his skin, and he wound his arms around Oikawa’s neck. His skin was cool to the touch, always was, not quite as dry as human skin, but it still felt just the same.

And Oikawa responded like a human might, sighing happily as he smiled, leaned in, sharp teeth flashing as Akaashi pulled him in for a kiss that tasted of salt water and whatever Oikawa had eaten last - shark perhaps. Akaashi remembered seeing a particularly large fin in his hands just a little before. But he paid no mind to the lingering scent of blood, to the smudges of red on Oikawa’s cheeks and lips. He just kissed him, mouths moving together, his tongue slipping in so he could trace a path along jagged teeth and a tongue too long, one that had filled him up so many times and left him begging, crying for more.

A slick appendage brushed his wrist, and Akaashi blinked, pulled back. Oikawa’s tentacle was gentle, slow as it crept up his arm, the suckers latching on, tugging lightly at the hairs there, as they gradually made their way up his arm in a methodical, hypnotizing way. Akaashi blinked. Let his hands slip down to cup Oikawa’s cheeks. “Tooru?”

Oikawa smiled at him once more, trailed his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. Soft still despite the exposure to the salt water, the lack of basic human supplies like shampoo and conditioner. Kelp mush did wonders apparently. Oikawa tugged lightly at his hair, cocked his head to his side. “Keiji,” he whispered, voice like the lull of waves, rushing in to cover the sand before they crept back out. “Keiji,” he said again.

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered, reacting instinctively to the tentacles climbing up his legs now, the suckers latching on, squeezing ever so slightly before they moved upwards. One cupped his knee, almost fully healed from the accident that had landed him in the cave, in Oikawa’s arms in the first place. Another cradled his hip, teasing the edge of his shorts - a touch he couldn’t quite decipher, not with everything else, because it didn’t feel like one that was asking for them to be gone, didn’t feel like a curious touch.

_I’m not sure I can read him right now._

But that didn’t stop his back from arching up, chest thrusting out as another tentacle slipped across his chest, teasing the pale skin there, marred in some places by circular bruises, dark and beautiful. Akaashi’s chest hitched, and he blinked up at Oikawa.

The glow of the moss around them made him look almost alien, but it was familiar, beautiful. The way the light bounced off the waters, melding with the shadows, playing across his strong features, brightening those beautiful black eyes drew Akaashi in, and he rose up, peeled himself away from the smooth nest Oikawa had made him so long ago, and chased after Oikawa, hungry. Oikawa didn’t protest as Akaashi kissed him, rougher than normal, his fingers tangling into Oikawa’s wild brown hair, digging into the braids he’d put there a little while before and pulling them loose so he could clutch and tug at more. “Tooru,” he sighed against Oikawa’s lips.

The creature laughed quietly, his entire body moving with it, the tentacles twitching, and Akaashi shivered. A tentacle crept up his back, and cool, and Akaashi shivered, heart tripping a little faster as he bit his lip, then Oikawa’s. No moan. Just a soft clicking in the back of his throat. But he wasn’t unresponsive, kissing Akaashi back, his tentacles and hands working along his body. As though he was trying to memorize it, trying to explore it once more, seeking out all those little nooks and crannies that his body had that Oikawa’s did not - everything that made him _human._

Akaashi pulled back. Let his hands fall, press to Oikawa’s chest. He could feel Oikawa’s three hearts beating inside, a strong tandem that had lulled him to sleep on more than one occasion. Oikawa only held his gaze for a moment before his eyes snapped away, red coloring his cheeks. Akaashi smiled weakly. “So it’s that time, huh?”

Oikawa made a soft whine in the back of his throat. “I don’t want to,” he breathed.

“You must,” Akaashi whispered back, so soft that even the faint sound of wind curling through their tunnels or the drip of water nearly masked it. But Oikawa’s ears were sharp, and he caught it, understood in an instant. He sighed, ran his hands along his face and let them linger there, breathing slowly into his palms. His tentacles tightened on Akaashi, squeezing tight before they relaxed, flitting around him, uncertain. Scared.

Akaashi smiled. Reached up and skimmed his fingers across Oikawa’s collarbones, then further up. He pulled Oikawa’s cool hands away, tracing the thin membrane between his fingers with a smile. “It’s okay,” he breathed. “I understand.”

“Do you?” Oikawa croaked.

Akaashi smiled. Kissed him once more, a final time, and leaned back, hands slipping away from Oikawa.

The tentacles around him tightened as he let his body relax in Oikawa’s grasp, sinking into the grip of the tentacles with a soft hum and a faint smile up at his creature. Those dark eyes flickered, widened, and pain made his face that much sharper, grief melding in, clear as day. Akaashi smiled faintly. Let out a quiet sigh as the tentacles around him finally lowered him back to the nest, and Oikawa crept further up, settling on his abdomen.

There were hands on his chest, cool, familiar, and Akaashi smiled to himself as he stared up at Oikawa. He nodded. Oikawa closed his eyes. Reached out, brought Akaashi’s hand to him, and he clutched it tight as tentacles began to creep forward.

The progress was slow, halting, and Akaashi watched Oikawa’s face carefully, absorbed in the sensation of the suckers as they tugged at his skin, in the heat that slowly spilled from his hand to Oikawa’s, in the way his eyes had lidded, a different light shining in them.

Oikawa squeezed his hand.

A tentacle slipped across his throat.

Akaashi hummed.

Squeezed back.

The tentacle crept further along, slipping beneath his head and going further, further, until it was coiled loosely around his neck. Others moved along, one holding his other arm down, two taking his legs and binding them together until it was impossible to move them, not that he wanted to. There were others that moved around, ensnaring his body, holding him tight, locking him in place, but he didn’t move, didn’t blink. Just watched Oikawa’s face, right until a final tentacle slid up, curled through his hair, and then draped itself over his eyes, the suckers carefully placed around his orbital bones.

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile. Would have shaken his head if he could have moved it. As it was, it was all fine. His heart was beating faster. He was totally immobile. Couldn’t see. Could only smell the familiar, comforting scent of salt and Oikawa. Could hear the drip of water from the ceiling of the cave and the soft sounds of the outside world, the waves lapping against the outer shell of their cave.

Oikawa squeezed his hand, and the thousands of suckers spread along his body did the same, a comforting thing that made Akaashi sigh, his smile stretching a little wider. “It’s okay,” he whispered.

There was fear, certainly - a natural human thing that he wanted to do nothing more than crush, destroy. He knew what was coming. Had prepared for it since the beginning, since he’d first woken up in the cavern with a strange, inhuman creature hovering over him and staring at him with wide, curious eyes, his tentacles working across Akaashi with a sort of reverence. Even then, there hadn’t been any fear, only fascination.

But now - _well, I suppose it’s natural when you’re about to die._

Akaashi licked his lips. Blinked against the darkness. “It’s okay,” he whispered. Oikawa’s hand clenched on his. The tentacle around his throat began to tighten. Akaashi took one last breath, relishing in the familiar scents of fish, of salt, of the unique quality that Oikawa’s skin and tentacles seemed to carry, nothing like anything he’d ever smelled on the surface, back on land. Something wholly different and unique and _beautiful,_ something he’d never get enough of. Something he’d never smell again. _That’s alright._

The suckers bit into his skin, more forceful than before, and Akaashi’s body hitched, uncontrollable, as fear spiked through his veins. His heart hammered against his chest, frantic, the desire to flee, to fight pounding through his veins.

He wanted to go limp in Oikawa’s arms, wanted to fade away, but his body wanted to fight, wanted to _live._ But there was no escape, not with the way Oikawa had bound him, so beautifully tight that there was no hope of getting out.

A warm touch made him twitch, a thumb dragging across his wrist.

His chest hitched. Lungs burned. Any oxygen he’d drawn less than a minute before was already stale, gone. He could feel his throat collapsing, everything slowly giving way to the brute force of the tentacles.

Fuzziness.

Blankness.

Barely feeling anything.

Couldn’t breathe.

Nothing but cold, salt, pain, fear, fear, fear - _warmth._

Fingers twined with his, holding him tight as his mouth flailed for air, as his body strained up, up, up. His lips curled. Spread into a smile. Form words that couldn’t pass his lips, no oxygen, no time, nothing. He managed to squeeze Oikawa’s hand once more.

Slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no good explanation for this other than that I blame the HQ BB chat, Eli, and my need for death. Oops?
> 
> Thanks for reading, drop me a comment, and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
